Drabble Anthology
by PHP27-31
Summary: Momentous scenes from the everyday lives of each nation, a collection of one-shots. Read and review please.


**Disclaimer: **We do not own Hetalia Axis Powers and its characters.

Hello everyone! This is our first one shot fic. Hope you like it! :)

* * *

**A Different Shade of Blue**

"Arthur, hurry up! The rain is going to pour soon!" Francis said impatiently while he gestured at Arthur to walk faster. Arthur just scowled at Francis, not heeding his request to speed up. Francis sighed as he ran his hand through his blond hair and continued walking.

"I know, frog. Just shut up would you." Arthur replied heatedly. Instead of following Francis, Arthur slowed down as he faced the heavens. The clear blue sky just a while ago was now tainted by the hateful gray clouds. They were starting to spread and cover the whole sky. Droplets of water from the heavens began to fall.

The lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating Arthur's emerald eyes. He froze in the middle of the street. Rain continued to drop upon his face. Arthur closed his eyes, as if some strong force was pulling him into an empty space and suddenly the painful memory of that momentous day began to flow inside his mind.

He saw himself, unmoving, covered with mud under the same tainted sky. Tears. Blood. Mud . Rain. Thunder. Arthur himself. And another man, Alfred. Tears flowed from Arthur's eyes, mixing with the rain. He did not feel the cold rain, only his warm tears sliding down his face.

Francis, as he found a shed to shelter them from rain, noticed that Arthur was still standing in the rain. He was still facing the heaven with his eyes closed and his whole body was getting wet.

"Arthur! What're you doing?" Francis shouted as the rain poured heavier, louder. Arthur only stood still and slowly opened his eyes. He lowered his head to stare straight at nothing.

Arthur did not hear him. Francis saw it was pointless to shout as the rain was getting louder. Without hesitation, he ran towards Arthur. When he reached Arthur, he realized that Arthur's gaze was eerily blank. Arthur was right in front of Francis, but his mind was miles and years away.

"What do you want to accomplish by doing this, mon cher?" Francis asked softly but enough for Arthur to hear. Francis was also getting wet, his hair darkening with the rain, his heart also darkening.

Arthur, hearing this, snapped out of his thoughts. His eyes were now staring Francis, as if to ask him what he was doing. Arthur knew he was there right in front of Francis, but he couldn't feel himself. He was getting numb.

"What are you thinking of?" Francis asked once again in his soft voice, so warm. He placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders and he gazed at Arthur with his blue eyes.

Francis was right in front of him but he was thinking of another. He felt that he was betraying Francis. Arthur's tears flowed faster down his face, guilt quickly filling his heart. He looked at Francis' blue eyes that reminded him so much of _him, _even though _his_ eyes were a much different shade_._ Arthur couldn't gaze much longer and bowed his head so that half of his face was covered by his hair.

The questions and doubt that weighed heavily in Arthur' s heart for a long time, even when he was together with Francis, were now having answers that were so clear that Arthur felt vile.

Arthur started to back away from Francis' touch, he was trembling. But Arthur knew what he must do. He must end his dream. He must wake up to reality. He must do it now or he will hurt Francis even more. But he was afraid, afraid of the things that will hurt him, of the things and people that he may hurt.

_Now or never, Arthur, _a voice came from Arthur's mind. Arthur braced himself, _now or never_, he repeated.

"Francis… I-I know this is impulsive of me. But believe me I loved you, I really did! I did. . .but. . ." Arthur was hushed by Francis' finger on his lips. Francis knew where Arthur's words came from.

He knew that someday their relationship would end. He knew it. . he knew it, and yet he felt so hurt. He felt this coming right from the start. He doesn't want to hear anything anymore.

"Just go, Arthur. Go where you must be and. . ." Francis paused, wiping Arthur's tears, even though he knew it was pointless. _It's all over, _a voice said. "And. . . please be happy, Arthur. Just always remember that I'll be here for you. Je t'aime, mon amour, and I always will."

Arthur lifted his head to stare straightly at Francis, his green eyes were pleading to Francis' dark blue watery eyes. He tried to say something but no voice came out. And suddenly he ran, ran away from Francis, from Francis' touch, Francis' view, from Francis' love.

Francis just smiled sadly as he was the one who was staring at the crying clouds now. He felt his knees weaken as his heart thumped loudly in his ribcage. He staggered towards a wall nearby and leaned on it.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted, as he punched the wall and he sobbed miserably. His fist was bleeding and aching from the pain, but he did not heed it. It was so clear to Francis, those words that Arthur had tried to say. Even without voicing it out loud, he could understand it so perfectly.

_I'm sorry._

Arthur was now running, his lungs aching for air. He did not know where to go, but his feet continued to run as if they knew where to go. He finally stopped at an empty park, catching his breath. The rain did not stop but it got lighter. He laughed then. _What the bloody hell I am doing in here? _Arthur asked himself. He did not know what to do but he walked straight into the park.

He just sat at an empty bench and stared at the gloomy sky again. He continued to do so, until he saw out of his peripheral vision a familiar silhouette in the rain. He turned to stare at the familiar figure. All the answers to his questions a while ago, came rushing into his head again. _Now or never, Arthur._ Arthur, once again, was off with his feet, as he ran towards the man who has the sky blue eyes he was searching for.

_-END-_

* * *

**Click that review button! We know you want to. : Ahahaha. Happy New Year everybody.**


End file.
